Flicker and Burn
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: An ironic twist, where the roles are reversed— "Cam… please… protect her… from me… from herself…" And with that said, Daniel burst into an endless sea of scarlet flames.  Rated for suggestive material and profanity; Cam x Daniel  friendship , Cam x Luce.


__________

**a/n: A plot bunny has hit me once again, although this time, it is for one of my all time favourite novel arcs, **_**'Fallen'**_**. Just a oneshot before Christmas, although it was hardly written for the occasion, as you will soon see. **

**The main pairing is Cam x Luce, but the whole story is central to Cam and Daniel's relationship, and how anything can defeat the odds. In all of its tragic angsty-ness, I hope you enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: Never shall I be able to produce a piece of literature as fantastically amazing as this; does this stand as proper 'me-not-own'? :/**

**

* * *

**

**S**u_m_**m**a_r_**y**_ (full): _

_An ironic twist, where the roles are reversed— "Cam… please… protect her… from me… from herself…"_

_And with that said, Daniel burst into an endless sea of scarlet flames. _

_**[**_Main Pairing: Cam x Daniel (platonic ONLY), Side Pairing: Cam x Lucinda_**]**_

_

* * *

_

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**Flicker and Burn**_

_Cam x Daniel/ Cam x Lucinda Oneshot_

_

* * *

_

Amongst the tempest of torrential rain, lay a girl, broken and hysteric, cloaked by the shuddering embrace of a man that was not her love, his iridescent emerald green eyes drooping with unmitigated sorrow.

He knew this would inevitably hurt her, wound her beyond all capable repair, but he knew that nothing he could do, that was within his means, could be done to help erase her heartache; he had no other choice. It was the diminishing request of the man that she yearned for so dearly.

And because of this, and his personal attachment to the young woman now bundled in his strong, unwavering embrace, he had agreed to her love's request. The heavy droplets stained them through to the bone, pale flesh slowly prickling as the hairs raised on every inch of their entwined bodies from the sheer unmatched chill that the downpour had brought upon, her harsh breathing and sobs bringing a sound pain into the man's chest; his heart ached for her, and her loss, but no longer could he put it off—it had to be done.

The quivering bundle in his arms shifted, and moved so that she was at an arm's length away, hazel eyes wide with unspoken fear as she tore away from him completely, scrambling to her feet, only to slip on the muddy earth beneath her; there was no getting away, no escape, not now, not ever.

He stood, eyes sombre and somewhat glassy as he stepped closer to her sluggishly retreating figure.

She had become so desperate to get away from him that she was now crawling across the waterlogged cliff face, towards the very edge.

The place where Daniel had previously been standing only an hour before.

The man found himself rather alarmed, however, when the young girl came drastically close to the lip of the overhang, hands unknowingly leading her to her untimely death as she scooted rapidly backwards, her eyes glued in utter terror on his face.

"_Luce_!"

His voice echoed smoothly in the atmosphere, regardless of all of the rain pouring around them, the forewarning enough for her to recollect her bearings, her body naturally halting as she snapped her head around only to let a piercing scream leave her lips; she was literally teetering on the verge of her death.

Luce's hands flailed for further grip, but the torrents of precipitation had loosened the debris that could have potentially saved her life, the cragged edges no longer existing as she toppled headfirst over the precipice, rainwater slicing through her and her hair slapping her cheeks and forehead hard and fast, a spine-tingling chill spiking up her spine as the terror consumed her, a shrill, seemingly never-ending shriek cutting through the dense veil of water.

Luce's heart was in her throat as she cried out the only name that ran through her mind in that very moment, her body falling rapidly with the help of the rain further pushing her down and becoming deadweight within her clothing itself.

"_DANIEL_!"

_Whoosh!_

Another figure tore through the air, the heavy downpour not hindering their sheer speed and flawless grace as they quickly reached Luce, and for the slightest of moments, Luce honestly believed that her angel had come for her.

Until she saw the inky mess of hair that flew hazardously around his unearthly handsome face, and those stunning green eyes that had fascinated her every time she looked directly into them.

_I ask for an angel, and I get a demon instead; figures._

Right now, Cam's eyes were unusually wide, with concern or fear Luce wasn't sure.

All she knew was that he had come for her, and somehow his presence was comforting, not repulsive and unwanted as it normally would have been; even as his arms wound around her lithe figure, did she feel secure in those arms, the very same that had tried to destroy Daniel, _her_, the very same that had offered nothing more than a brutal, merciless death to those who did not fit in with his cause.

She felt like she somehow _belonged_ there, incomprehensible as it sounded in the back of her awestruck mind.

"Hold on to me, Luce."

Cam shouted over the pounding rain, one of his large hands cupping the back of her head into the crook of his shoulder as he braced himself; of all the times that Luce had seen his wings, nothing could compare to now.

Before they had been repulsive things, for the meaning that they held (_the fact that he was a __**demon**__, plain and simple, and that they were not __**his**_), but now…

Now they were absolutely _stunning_.

Cam's muscles tensed, his shoulder blades rolling out of sheer habit before an itching burn tore through his upper back, an itch that could not be scratched, much less cured, until the source was literally removed; a flutter, a curl, a magnificent tearing from flesh—then the sound swoosh of two bravura wings, slickened with rain until their radiant obsidian had a glossy appearance, the slightest tints of gold streaks flickering back to Luce's eyes as she reached out a pensive arm to touch one.

It immediately curled back to clutch Cam's slim neck as he continued to plummet down toward the jagged rocks below, over two feet in diameter and twenty feet in approximate height, before he abruptly swerved upward, soaring at such speeds that Luce suffered from a serious bout of whiplash, the downpour coupled with the merciless wind forcing her to lose all former equilibrium; it only caused her to hold onto Cam that much tighter.

His mighty wings stretched out endlessly, powerful and continual as they lifted them higher into the air, spiralling towards the coal storm clouds.

Luce feared in the back of her mind that they would be struck by lightning, but before her worries could be played out, Cam tunnelled through the air, wings invisible as he soared toward a safe place to land; finding sanctuary within the claustrophobic confines of a cave, Cam finally landed, crouching carefully as he placed Luce gingerly against the slimy stone of one of the supporting foundations, before standing once more, Luce's hazel eyes teary as she watched the dark haired demon fluff out his wings, shaking the remaining droplets from the dark plumes of his feathers.

Just like that, he was dry, as if no water had ever come into contact with his skin or attire; the wonders of former angels turned demon.

Cam returned his gaze to Luce, who was too preoccupied looking at his wings to notice; with an unseen smirk, he sauntered forward, the thick, large feather-covered appendages folding neatly around him as he kneeled down before her once again, a cool, inquisitive hand brushing over the ashen flesh of her cheek as he gently encircled her right wrist in his fist, lifting it so that she could do as she so wished, what she had longed to do while they had been amidst falling to a perilous and shattering death. Luce's fingertips outstretched eagerly, before faltering slightly, her eyes seeking confirmation; at Cam's nod, she finally made contact.

They were smooth, silky to the touch, even glossier now that they were no longer drenched with water droplets, and so, so _soft_; how could something so dangerous be so invigorating to touch, to run her fingers through?

Especially because of _whom_ they belonged to?

Luce honestly didn't know, but she continued to idly stroke the pliant feathers, slivers of gold glinting in the faint light that they had to illuminate the cave, the very light his entire being emanated; it was surprisingly warm, not cold like Luce had first assumed, and it matched the colour of his eyes, just not as brilliant due to the circumstances. For the first time that evening, Luce felt a sense of comfort.

Cam shuddered at the gentle strokes that Luce applied to his overly sensitised wings, which trembled in ecstasy because of it; with every languid caress she showered him with, the guiltier he felt.

Cam was indulging on something he clearly didn't deserve, especially since he had to carry on what he had so intended before all of this had happened, and the burden of such a task was starting to weigh down on his conscience.

He had to do it now, before she became suspect to it.

"_I'm so, so sorry, Luce_. Because this is the _last time_—"

"_C…am…_?" Luce's large hazel eyes widened significantly when said man's mouth slanted over hers, softly, tenderly, his own eyes watching her intently with such despondent sorrow that it broke her heart two times over; what was he so sorry for…?

The hands that he had raised to cup her cheeks held her in a vice grip that Luce couldn't shake off, and then an agonising burning sensation ripped its way up her entire body, centring in her head; yet she could not scream. Cam's lips prevented her from doing so. He held her together, all the while tearing her apart in the most brutal of ways. It was as if her very being was slowly being torched, set aflame for crimes she did not commit—she did not wish to kiss Cam.

She loved Daniel, only Daniel, and yet she found herself being overpowered, dominated, her body becoming slowly sluggish and unresponsive to her demands, the fire crackling at her flesh, flickering idly before scorching every inch of her, tears streaming from her eyes as they drooped to a close. The pain was numbing, a cool sensation replacing it. Memories flashed through her mind, briefly, all too quickly, before there was none—only luscious green scenery, not yet flooded out by torrential currents of rain, and two figures, each a foots distance apart, perhaps only a mere metre.

Two figures she'd recognise anywhere.

Cam was showing her something, something important, crucial, the reason behind her pain, and his change of heart.

This was what was to inevitably break her heart into shattered fragments unable to be repaired.

"Cam…" Daniel's voice was powerful, yet conveyed so much raw emotion that tears sprung to life in Luce's eyes, her hands clasped tautly in front of her chest as she watched their exchange with blurred eyesight; she hastily wiped away the pesky sprites, for fear that this would be the only time she would be able to see Daniel's built form ever again.

Cam shifted uncomfortably, one of his arms rubbing the remaining as he urged Daniel to continue without either of them having to signal the other to do so.

"You still… _care_ for Luce, right?" That was an odd question, one that Luce ideally didn't want to know the answer to, thus creating further pretence to hate the demon more so than before.

Cam didn't respond, but Daniel carried on, regardless of what sarcastic quips Cam might have had to have say on that matter, had he said anything at all to begin with.

"I know that at that time, back when she had only just arrived at Sword & Cross, you were only stringing her along, trying to purposely make her comfortable around you, to enforce trust between you, so that you could manipulate her for your own purposes later, but mostly to hurt and enrage me," Alright, that seemed accurate, "But what you hadn't expected were the feelings that you started to develop hanging around her. It's like an almost _magnetic_ force, the way she draws you into her gravity; like she's the only thing keeping you in orbit. Well that is the very same feeling I share for her—we now stand on mutual grounds, and that is why I must ask this of you."

Luce held her breath, biding her time as she waited for Cam's reply.

That in itself took a record amount of time, time that Luce didn't have at the moment, but when he did speak, it knocked whatever remnants of breath she had left in her lungs out of her, leaving her breathless and uncomfortable as she struggled to regain her lost composure.

"What of it? What does it matter what _'feelings' _I may have for her to you? Whether or not I love her is not of consequence, because at the end of the day, we all know that she'll just come crawling back to her beloved _angel_. Remember all of the fables? Yeah? Well, I can't see Luce _willingly_ coming to _me_, _the demon_, for love, when it has been prewritten that she is to be bound to _you_ for the rest of her existence, no matter how many more lives she'll end up being taken from prematurely in the process."

The silence that consumed the tense atmosphere was almost palpable, Daniel's posture rigid yet when he next spoke, his voice oozed an eerie calm, like he was resigned about something, something that she was about to discover for herself.

"I understand those repeated scenarios, as I have lived through them over and over again, watching her be reincarnated into this world, before dissipating before my very eyes, returning to the soil in which she was born from in the form of _ash_. I _do_ comprehend this, and that is _exactly_ why I have called you here, under the pretence of another 'temporary treaty'."

Luce felt the need to get closer, but she was rooted to the place upon which she currently stood, heart palpitating rapidly behind her left breast to the beat of an African Tribal song as she tuned in to their heated conversation, all revolving around her as the topic of fore-mentioned heated discussion.

"What is it exactly that you want of me then, Daniel?"

Cam questioned sardonically, impatient as he stood impossibly still, sharing a likeness with a statue that had been carved countless millennia ago (who knew how accurate she was with when he had been _Created_?), unnerving Luce; it was of similar stature to the times when she found herself alone with him, like when he was listening intently to her when they were having that 'escape picnic' in the graveyard all those months ago.

They all seemed like a distant, fuzzy dream to Luce now.

She could almost _see_ the peaceful smile that was forming on Daniel's full lips, his violet-grey eyes closed, long, thick black lashes touching the hollows just above his cheeks; his whole person had relaxed.

He seemed… almost… _at peace_ with himself, with whatever conclusion he had drawn to.

Cam had suddenly sensed the drastic change in atmosphere, and his discomfort levels raised a thousand fold; what was this guy _planning_—?

"Cam." It was said with such conviction, such careful consideration, deliberation, that time seemed to stop for them, even the rumbling thunder over the darkening horizon; dusk was turning into twilight rapidly, and the rains were fast approaching. Yet everything seemingly moved in slow motion as the two powerful entities exchanged words. Cam nodded, knowing that Daniel would sense his movement; he did, and it brought a sad smile to his lips, lingering there as he turned on an angle, so that his face was partially exposed to the demon across from him.

"You and I aren't so different after all."

Cam seemed surprised by this strange admission, but urged him to continue when his facial expression shifted from that of complacent to confused.

"You are apparently a demon, yet you have a heart much similar to mine; full of love for the same woman. You are allegedly a demon, yet what wrong have you done aside from defecting from Heaven after your Fall, when I have condemned an innocent young girl to an eternity of suffering and repeated tragic endings all for the sake of my greed, my selfishness of not wanting to let her go? You see, there is an equal balance of good and evil in the both of us, but if we had to generalise who of the two of us is worse, then it would be me."

_That isn't true, you aren't evil, you could never be evil Daniel_, was what Luce wanted to shout at the top of her lungs, but she found that her mouth was too dry, her tongue was too heavy (almost like lead), for her to say what she felt.

All she could do was stand there helplessly and watch as the situation escalated from bad to worse.

"You have got to be kidding me. Listen here, Daniel; we are nothing alike. I kill for pleasure, for the thrill, the adrenaline rush I get when my victim screams, yet isn't heard in time to be saved, if at all; hell, I do it for the heck of it. You, however, take _no_ relish in watching another human being suffer whatsoever, because you are _too__soft_ on one already; the real dividing line that makes us two entirely different entities is the fact that if things came down to it, I could bring myself to kill Luce. Bye-bye, end of story, my hands are wiped clean of you. But _you_, my friend… tch, _you_ tried to kill _me_ when I shot down that shoddy mirror image-reflection of Lucinda back when we were fighting off the Outcasts at Luce's Thanksgiving Dinner. What exactly does that say about us as individuals, hmm?"

Cam seemed almost smug with his reasoning, the smirk that tugged at his lips imprinting permanently in Luce's mind (to which made her hatred that much stronger towards said man) as he gazed back haughtily at Daniel, whom had listened to his observations in polite silence, nodding to himself every now and then as he glimpsed back at the horrifying memories that Luce was sure plagued him then, and still did even now.

His lips parted, and he rebutted his argument cleanly, without a hitch in the way in which he was thinking through things, absorbing, processing and sharing the newfound information.

"I know all of that is true, but the fact of the matter remains; you did it out of the love you have for her, that inkling of kindness that dictated your actions. The only reason you would behave so brashly was if the situation depended on it; you don't allow anything to mislead or guide your judgement—you are always focused on your goals, and will destroy all necessary obstructions when you see fit. As much as I hate it, I can see that you had Luce's best interests in mind, and shot that fake from the sky with those best interests in mind. You truly do care for her, more than I ever could, simply because when things come down to it, I could never let her go, set her free, the way _you_ can; you are the only hope she has at salvation, a salvation that needs to happen sooner rather than later, to ensure her future happiness, and prosperity."

_What the hell is he talking about…?_ Luce thought absently, her fingers curling once again around the serpent necklace that Cam had given back to her after the recent events of the war to enslave Luce onto either side of the divide between good, evil and Outcast alike. It was given as a symbol of his protection, that, no matter whose side she may choose in the end, he would always shield her from harm, protect her from her enemies just as she knew Daniel would as well.

It was then, as Luce stood there watching them talk over her future happiness, that she realised with such profound clarity _just_ how much she meant to the both of them; Daniel was risking his forever for her, and Cam was risking further treason, outcast and general enslavement to an entity he was not so faithful to for her entire sake.

And what was she offering?

Possible future heartbreaks for both parties whom had revolutionised the world as she knew it by coming together on more than one occasion to protect her, each showing just how much they cared about her, and having them willingly converse about things as trivial as their feelings for her.

Then again, wasn't it always her fault that so many people ended up injured—whether mentally, emotionally or physically—or worse off, dead, in the long run?

"And your point being…?" Cam trailed off, hopefully to encourage Daniel to quit being so cryptic, and actually speak what he needed to be said. It had to have been of consequence, dire even; why else would he call for him when they had just recently become enemies again?

Daniel straightened his back, rigid once more as he stood eerily still, immobile as he contemplated heavily what he would say next.

And when it came, Luce was not prepared for the future implications.

"Cam… _please_… protect her… from _me_… from _herself_…"

And with that said, Daniel burst into an endless sea of scarlet flames.

Luce's mouth opened into an endless, high pitched wail, the scream going unheard as the flickering blood-red blaze consumed his body, flesh charcoaling and peeling away as the reflection was cast into Cam's horrified green eyes…

* * *

"Aaaaiiiiieeeaaarrrggghh!" Luce shrieked, jerking violently as uncontrollable spasms tore through her body, which had conjured enough strength to wrench away from Cam's steely hold.

He simply threw down his entire weight atop her, the blood that he had fed her from his mouth (she had not noticed him biting into his wrist while she was in awe of his wings) no longer having the fiery affect he had initially expected; it seems that he hadn't given her enough to help ease her into a perpetual slumber where all of her memories of Daniel would simply fade away and vanish overnight.

_Dammit!_ He cursed internally, evergreen eyes narrowed into a surprised scowl as he lifted his wrist once again.

He would have to do this right, or else it could have critical effects against her wellbeing; too little blood caused reactions such as this, where they could not handle what they had seen, and could perhaps cause permanent damage to her frontal lobe (leaving her another nut for the loony bin), but too much could set her aflame just as Daniel had always feared, and then she would ultimately die from the strain and very real after-effects.

So it was imperative that he corrected this mistake _now_, before it was too late.

Luce's screams had turned into half whimpered sobs, her tears escaping in cascades of thin trickles as she continued to shake and tremble harshly.

Cam felt terrible having to show her such a thing, but it was the only way to make her willing to Daniel's final wish for him, so he had to persevere, had to convince her to just _forget_, forget all of the pain, the heartache, the longing… all of it.

"I can make it stop, Luce." Cam's voice shook as he said this, knowing that after everything was successfully completed, after it was already done, there was no turning back for him, her, either of them. They were in this together. Luce calmed her sobs to broken half breaths that cracked into a hysterical sob every few intervals, and raised her blotchy hazel eyes to stare up into Cam's soft green ones; there was so much sympathy, something that beseeched her to allow him to help her, help her to forget what she had just seen, her worst nightmare relived and confirmed.

"I can make all of the pain go away… it will be as if… you had never met him… never met the source of your anguish… your constant grief and heartache… A place where you can smile, and go on living as if none of this, your past lives and present, ever happened. I can make it stop, Luce. _I can make it go away if you want it to._ Just say the word, and I'll do it. I'll do it for you, without question or hesitation. And I promise to look after you, love you, the way you should have been from the very beginning of time. I'll make you the happiest you've ever been in any of your lifetimes. All you need to do is say the word."

Luce took it all in, the pleading look in his eyes that begged her to say yes, yet the doubtful little flickers that told her to deny him of everything and anything; it didn't take long for her to decide.

_He's gone… forever… I can never… we can never… He… I…! Daniel… it can't… It can't…! _

"I-I… w-wa…nt… t-to…o… for…ge…t… plea…s…e… h-hel…p… m…e… for…ge…t him… Cam. Plea…se."

That was all it took. Cam raised his sliced wrist to his mouth, tearing it open again (the congealed blood had officially prevented any more free-flowing blood from escaping the wound) before gulping a few mouthfuls into his open cavern; this was it. Three mouthfuls of demon blood was all it would take for her to completely forget about _him_, about her love, her angel, her only true soul mate, her beloved Daniel.

And with those final fleeting thoughts, Cam leaned down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the already prepared Luce, who allowed him immediate entry to her own orifice, the final indication that she still remembered everything and anything at all of him being the single tear that streaked down the curve of her pale porcelain cheek, before that same agonising burn began all over again, working its way through her system to erase her every memory of the blonde haired, violet eyed angel named Daniel Grigori from the very recesses of her mind, until there was nothing left of him but a fleeting trail of ashes.

* * *

Cam raised his face away from the now unconscious Luce, out into the thick canopy of torrential rain that shrouded them, and when he squinted the tiniest bit, he could just make out the built outline of a man with wings as white as snow standing on the cliff face on which he and Luce (as well as with him, although at an earlier time) had been prior to her fall.

The slice of lightning through the dark sky was enough to illuminate the angel's face, which was stained with residual rain, dirt, and what Cam only assumed to be tears.

_Whoosh!_

The figure was gone in a flurry of rushed movements, leaving nothing but a violet-white feather in their wake, which was rapidly tossed through the stormy night's air and into the cave, landing just alongside Luce's hand.

So close, that they almost just touched.

It was his farewell…

The only trinket that remained testament to his existence.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Bodies entwined, fingers interlaced, sweat dripping down the two joined bodies, hushed whispers of sweet nothings shared between heated gasps and throaty moans; it was never enough, this meagre sort of joining—never quite enough…

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

A young woman of no more than twenty cupped her bloated stomach gingerly as she hobbled slowly through the golden field of luscious Japanese Tea, Cascara and Yellow Flames (hanging from the nearby trees), Carnations, Hyacinths, Daisies and Sunflowers, hazel eyes bright and cheerful as she lifted a nearby Japanese Tea to inhale its flowery scent.

Meanwhile, a pair of morose grey eyes followed her every move, making sure she did not harm herself in any way, shape or form whilst remaining at a safe distance; who knew if she would inevitably remember who and what he was to her in her past lives, but he couldn't risk such a thing.

Not after everything Cam had done, had sacrificed, once again for _his_ selfishness; it seemed no one was spared of its unmitigated wrath. Satisfied that he would not be seen if he made his way closer, the figure shifted, falling from his high perch in the Yellow Flame tree he had been camouflaging himself in with so much grace that it was as if a cat had made its quick descent downwards rather than a person (or rather in this case _angel_), his naturally golden hair blending with the equally golden spear grass as he slunk quickly and efficiently through it, making sure to make as little sound as possible as he gained more ground on her.

When she was roughly a foot away, he stopped, and observed her cautiously from behind the tall long-grass.

Her stomach was well-defined with the signs of heavy pregnancy, the swollen belly hidden behind a thin veil of white; a beautiful sundress that flowed all the way to the ground (but in actuality stopped at around her knees, which suggested that she was having twins, rather than a single child) swished in slow, graceful circles around her legs as she walked, showing many signs of weariness from the sheer amount of swelling around her ankles, and the way she had begun to limp rather than hobble.

Where the fuck was Cam when she needed him most?

"Are you alright, sir? You seem to be lost…?"

The blonde's head snapped up, eyes slowly shifting from dark, steely grey to a lighter shade flecked with violet. It simply overjoyed him to see her up close again, to hear her melodious voice speaking directly to him even if she did not know him anymore.

To see her hair so vibrant, luscious and _long_ again—to see her smiling like she truly meant it. That thought caused further light to leave his already quickly darkening eyes as he stared blankly at the woman before him, who was starting to grow awkward with his fixated gaze, if the mildest hints of her smile going sour indicated anything.

Just like always, whenever she seemed to have a genuine smile on her face, leave it to him to ruin the moment forever.

Go figures.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, voice cold, monotonous and detached.

"I'm fine. Not lost, just… _wandering_. Trying to find my purpose in life."

Her smile returned in full bloom.

"Really now? Well then, I'm sure you'll find it soon."

_It's standing right before me…_

"_LUCE_!" Way to kill the moment much? Raising his eyes, they connected briefly with a pair or radiant evergreens—for the briefest of seconds, he was able to glimpse everything that he had missed since Cam had taken Luce under his wing, in the literal sense. Luce seemed pleasantly surprised, but nothing of the kind of shock registered in her glowing orbs.

"Cam, honey, this nice man was just telling me that—"

"It's been a while, Grigori." That almost brought out a haughty smirk on said man's face, whilst Luce looked between them, clearly confused as to how they knew each other.

"Likewise, Briel. Hope things have been okay since we last saw one another."

"They have been."

"Good to know." A pregnant pause ensued, before a confused Luce decided to intervene.

"Er, Cam...?" There was his opening to explain. "This is Daniel Grigori—you might remember me mentioning my old friend from the time when I attended a reform school with him. Became the best of friends, and have been since. Right, _pal_?" Daniel couldn't withhold the pained wince when Cam put particular emphasis on the 'pal' aspect of their anything but platonic relationship, but managed a weak smirk in reply.

"Of course, _bud_." Ouch, ego deflation much? "Always were together, stirring up the mother hens, so to speak, ruffling a few feathers, starting brawls, taking glorious strolls through the cemetery; you know. Things that _best buddies_ do in their free time."

_More like picking fights with one another, starting punch ups over Lucinda, threatening each other's very lives every time one or the other went near her, one asshole kidnapping her whilst flirting with her, her getting hit on by an old man, him beating up the sick bastard whilst making sure that I don't get my hands on her, tries to kill not only me, but Luce as well, converts Roland to the bad side (not that he already wasn't), attempts to bring upon an army against us, only to end up chickening out and sorting a treaty between us. Yeah. Definitely friendship in the making._

Daniel thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes for extra measure as he shared his mental conversation with Cam, who could only smirk and shake his head in reply.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now! You were the boy that tried, but failed miserably, to ask Gabbe out to your social thingy majigg, right?"

Oh come on, you have _got_ to be serious.

_Him_, asking out _Gabbe_ to their equivalent of a 'good time' back at Sword & Cross?

Fuck no.

"I don't ever recall asking Gab out; believe me, that would have been a spectacle and a half." Daniel stated curtly, throwing a deadly glare in Cam's direction, who simply shrugged in answer. Apparently such a meagre act of pointed rage no longer affected him… not that Daniel could ever recall a time where that sort of thing had worked on either of them. Except for if they were being faced with someone like Molly. Yes, definitely didn't want to cross her in a mood like that, or they'd possibly combust from the sheer force of her indirect, uncontrolled anger management issues.

"Oh." Luce stated blankly, obviously deflated by his answer. "Then sir—I mean _Mr__Grigori_—I apologise, but I don't think I know you…" That was a swift kick to the gut for Daniel; it was almost as bad as when he had requested Cam to carry out this charade, this false pretence so that Luce could have a better chance at happiness. It seemed, that although the emotional and mental heartache would never fully heal, that the initial scheme had worked; Lucinda was finally at peace with herself—she could finally be happy, and smile the way she really deserved to.

Daniel slouched a little, a rueful smile playing on his lips as he listened to the distinct sound of thunder rolling in from the distance, rumbling ominously as a forewarning of what was soon to come.

Cam made his way to Luce's side, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before kneeling down and doing the same to her bloated stomach, before whispering something along the lines of "You head home now and relax; I have some unfinished business I need to tend to before then, so it's best you make it back before the rains come and you catch a cold, alright?" in the shell of her ear. Luce obeyed diligently, walking over to where Daniel was and stretching up on her toes as far as she could so she could press a soft kiss to his smooth cheek, flashing him a brilliant smile before speaking softly for his ears only.

"It was a real pleasure to meet you, Daniel. Cam hardly ever talks about his friends, so it was a breath of fresh air to happen to run into his _best_. I do hope we see each other again soon." She paused, off in thought, before her eyes widened with her epiphany, and she stood on tip-toe again so that she could whisper the final bit into his eardrum.

"And I know that you'll find what you are looking for in life, so please don't give up until you've found it."

And with one final peck on the cheek that felt all too familiar to Daniel (and missed beyond reckoning), Luce was off, waltzing back the way she came through the field of flowers toward her home off in the distance. All that was left was Cam and Daniel, surrounded by gold, yellow, pink, red, white and blue, the sky darkening beyond cobalt so that it was now a dark grey, much like Daniel's stormy eyes no longer flecked with violet streaks.

Cam was the first to speak.

"So I take it that after all of this time, you have been following us wherever we go, watching and biding your time until this moment when you have appeased the hungry beast inside your heart and finally found peace of mind, or were you just coincidently in the area when my wife stumbled upon you so callously?"

Daniel laughed at his descriptive analogy of the past four years, eyes alight with mirth of all degrees as he gazed solemnly at the ground beneath his feet.

"Was it so wrong to see if you, _demon_, were treating her as you should, with respect, kindness, love and devotion?"

Cam chuckled mostly to himself, but the sadness he held in his eyes was mirrored in Daniel's as well.

"Well, I suppose not, but I _did_ promise that I would love her like no other in your place, and such a request cannot go unhindered without all of the aspects you mentioned previously. I am a man—no, _demon_, as you have said previously—of my word, so I shall always stay by her, through thick and thick, and will do everything in my power to protect and care, provide and defend her from anything that may cause her harm or threaten her. This to you, angel, I swear. Perhaps now God can find it in His heart to forgive me of my sins and accept me once more as a high angel of his Sect. If not… well, it was worth the try, if it means that I get to stay with Luce for an eternity."

Cam gave a devilish smile, one that, had Daniel still been with Lucinda, would have been ripped from his very face singlehandedly had the situation not been reversed now.

Cam was more than entitled to do such a thing, make such a strong commitment; it was _Daniel_ who was in the wrong.

He had no right to her anymore.

She was finally free of his smothering curse—what was he to deny her of that? It would make him far worse than _any_ and _all_ demons _combined_ out there, and such a thought he couldn't possibly fathom. Letting out a wearied sigh, Daniel returned his gaze fleetingly to the sky overhead, which had clearly darkened with much haste since Luce had left; it was a good thing that he had had enough willpower and strength left to use his angel-given abilities to stall the downpour until Luce was safely home.

Now it need not matter whether they ended up soaked to the bone or not. They could simply either repel the water with their powers, or be drenched through and dry off later anyway; it didn't really matter either way. Besides, it was about time Daniel took a shower.

"Tch, disgusting demons, the lot of you. Always have a lewd message beneath everything, cryptic or plainly obvious. Frankly, I'd rather have to _think_ about it and have it be surreptitious, rather than have it shoved unceremoniously in my face."

With his disgusted expression brought an uproar of laughter, where Cam had to hold his stomach in that same dramatic fashion that dictated if you didn't do so, you were likely to break a rib from laughing too hard. This seemed to one of those incredibly hilarious situations that could not be avoided. A clap of thunder and a strike of silver lightning did little to dull the mirth that Daniel could still hear clearly echoing in Cam's intonation, and it was starting to really piss him off.

After wiping a few tears of faux amusement away, Cam straightened his posture once more, shocking green eyes seemingly iridescent in the sullen lighting that flooded the field—it was an almost eerie shade of dark blue, enough to define the flowers in the field (and with their superior eyesight, every little pattern on each individual bud), but not enough to tell what colour they were by sight alone (rather than already knowing what species of flower it was categorised as).

More thunder roared in the distance as the two simply stared each other down, their eyes saying more than words ever would.

"Cam…"

"I know. I _will_ look after her Daniel, rest assured, as I have been doing for the past four years. As you were observant enough to pick up on all those years ago, yes, I do love her, and that is exactly why I would never in my life hurt her the way all of her past lives had. I'm not putting the sole blame on you," Daniel's expression went stony and blank as he muttered a monotonous, _'Why thank you for that then, asshole'_, "But it _was_ you who condemned her. Had you not done such a thing, Fallen from heaven because you 'Fell' for her, then perhaps, who knows… you two might have been as happy as we are right now."

The expression on Cam's face seemed so _genuine_, so much so that Daniel had a hard time picking up any traces of foul play or savagery, and that was when he knew that he had made the right decision. Cam really _had_ done what should have been otherwise impossible; he had salvaged her soul from the flaming wreckages of her past lives with him, and made her as happy as he had always wanted to, but had never had the chance.

This was his retribution in a sense, the penance that he needed to pay in order to get back into Heaven again (_**even if that wasn't what he truly wanted with all of his heart**_); heck, he could even put a good word for Cam in, after all he had done for the both of them, out of some sense of duty-turned love…

Hell, God couldn't possibly turn down a repented man who no longer (as much as humanly possible) committed sins against Him, unless in His name and for those he truly loved with everything that he had within him.

Daniel let out a sigh.

It was finally time to let go.

Of all of his constraints, fears and reservations, everything.

But most of all, after the countless centuries he had remained faithful to only her… he had to finally, _completely_, let go of Luce, in order to free both himself, and her in the process.

He had made the baby steps.

Now all he had to do was spread the wings that God Himself had given to him, and fly, soar as far away from her as possible so as to not turn tail and come running back to her again.

A single refreshing drop splattered atop Daniel's tanned skin, dribbling down his toned, cut bicep as several more followed, followed then by billions upon billions at a time, buckets of clean rainwater soaking both Cam and Daniel through to the bone, much similar to that night four years ago, when Daniel had watched helplessly from the cliff face as his one true love and soul mate was wrenched away from him for good.

No one would ever believe how much self-restraint he had had to enforce upon himself so he wouldn't barge in there and kill Cam where he kneeled over Luce's thrashing body, which had screamed '_NO_!' and '_DANGER_!' to him.

But he had done it, and now Luce was finally happy, which was what he had wanted more than anything else in the world.

The tempest of torrential rain soothed Daniel as he inhaled the woody-pine scent, so fresh and all nature, into his entire system; he was almost home. After staring up at the sky and running a large calloused hand through his hair, Daniel finally raised his gaze back to Cam, whose emerald eyes were somewhat unreadable, aside from the faint traces of despair underlying them—he knew what was to come, what was to become of him, of Daniel, the angel, Luce's angel whom she had saw die four years ago and was convinced that the only way to forget was to buy their ruse.

And she had, and it was what was killing him inside. They stared at one another for a long time, before Cam finally spoke.

"I should be heading back now; Luce will be worrying by now, thinking that perhaps I got lost wandering back home in the rain."

Even as the rain bucketed down, they spoke as if hosting a casual conversation in the dead silence of the night.

Daniel chuckled, half-heartedly, before replying somewhat pointedly, "Better remember to return home _wet_, and not use those demon powers of yours as a means of a convenient launder-dryer, lest she grow suspicious of you and your somewhat amazing miracle cure for walking in the torrential rain without getting even the tiniest bit drenched."

Cam laughed heartily, eyes clamped shut as he roared boisterously up into the sky, where clean, fat droplets of water filled his mouth at a rapid pace. After swatting away some of his long inky bangs from his evergreen eyes, Cam zeroed his focus back in on Daniel, all work and no play, completely serious about what he had to say next over the din (which sounded like a subtle static in the background to them) of the storm.

"Daniel… this is it, isn't it?"

He seemed hesitant to answer with words, so the blonde angel simply nodded, dark eyes troubled as he gazed directly into those unnerving green pits that served as Cam's irises. The dark haired demon pushed another heavy lock of wet hair from his ivory cheeks, brushing it behind his ears before nodding more to himself than anyone else. Then he spoke.

"You do realise that once this is done, there's no going back? You many never see Luce again, and yet you're willing to go to such lengths to—"

"Cam… How can I go on, when _she_ is my _everything_? Before I told her that I was wandering, trying to find my purpose in life. Do you know what she said to me? _'And I know that you'll find what you are looking for in life, so please don't give up until you've found it'_. Well I already have. Many, many, countless times before. _She_ is what I am looking for in life, and now that she is finally out of reach, what point is there in me living out my days watching her grow old—something that _I_ wanted to go through with her—whilst you stay young forever? She _will_ find out about it, you know, and when she does, God knows how she'll react to the news now that she has _completely forgotten_ about _our kind_. What happens then, Cam? Tell me that, and then perhaps you may just appease all of my troubles and doubts."

Cam remained silent for a long time, so long in fact, that it seemed as if he had really become one with nature, another part of the scenery, an elaborate statue that could not be shaken or disturbed when in such a mood. Long enough for Daniel to turn on his heel and make his way out of the flower field. That is, until Cam spoke, stopping him in his very tracks.

"I cannot say what will happen, but if that is the case, then I shall age with her too; whatever it takes to shield her from this Hell we call living. And then when she dies, with me by her side, perhaps we can be adopted as angels, me once again, whilst Luce for the first time, and then you could be with her as you so see fit. Anything in order to maintain the peace, prosperity and balance between us, and God Himself."

"And what of this handing over Luce to me when you both ascend to Heaven? Who is to say that she will be so fickle as to choose me over her own husband?"

"Simply because when she makes it there, she will already know who you are, and what you once meant to her; that is my gift to you. I gave her enough blood for _this_ lifetime alone, _not_ the next. By the time she has met her Maker, all of her previous memories will be restored, along with the ones she has forged with me; although perhaps she won't hate me as much, I am more than positive that she will inevitably choose you over me. It was always that way, even back in the Old Days. So do well to get yourself the highest possible position and rank up there in Heaven, because once we die, in about, oh, six and a quarter years angel/demon time, you'll have to contest with me once again for the top dog position in God's posse. Got it?"

Daniel let a small smile tug at his lips as he looked back over his shoulder at Cam, who was already walking off in the direction of home, with a single hand raised above his head in a lazy half wave. As Daniel went to turn away, a flash caught his eye, and the next thing he knew, he was holding a plush velvet box with intricate designs on the side.

Cam had turned on his heel, the arm he had had raised previously now lowering from the front of his body after pegging the small box at over two hundred miles per hour, at the least, at Daniel, but it felt like nothing to the blonde haired angel, who immediately inspected it for any booby traps.

"Oops, I almost forgot. I was meant to give this to you some time back, but I could never quite get a hold of you until now; I found it in Luce's pocket the night I stole her memories of you away. It was inscribed for you, so I thought it only right to return it to its rightful owner."

With that, Cam was once again, on his way, without halt this time. Except to shout one more thing over the heavy sheets of rain.

"_Adieu, mon ami. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois que nous rencontrer_."

Daniel smirked.

Always the show off, even if it was just showcasing his fluency in a language that he had known for centuries, if not longer.

Not to be put down by a cocky bastard like him, Daniel called back, equally as loud, "_De même, mon frère démon. De même._"

With that, they parted ways.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"_**What is it exactly that you want of me then, Daniel?"**__ I don't know…  
__**  
"Cam… You and I aren't so different after all."**__ We couldn't be more opposite.  
__**  
"And your point being…?"**__ When you finally find it, care to tell me…?  
_

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"_Cam… what you must not show Luce is this part of our conversation, at all costs. Your demon blood has enough potency to potentially wipe all of her memories, correct?"_

"Yeah, but I fail to see what that has to do with anything—"

"It has to do with _**everything**__! This is what I want you to do, what you've wanted to do for so long now you can't even stand it anymore; you are going to erase every single molecule of my existence from her memory banks, understood?"_

"Wait, why the fuck would you—?"

"_Just do it God dammit!"_

"Not without explanation, I'm not."

"Luce needs the chance to be free, not chained down to me for the rest of whatever existence she may or may not have left. This is where you come in. You will coddle her, coerce her, do whatever the fuck you have to, just make sure she agrees to this, no matter what the cost may be in the aftermath."

__

"There's something more, isn't there?"

__

"I just… want to see her smile like _**that**__… one more time. That's it. __**One more time**__."_

"So lemme get this straight; you're willing to put your soul mate's very life on the line just to erase a couple of memories from her system?"

"No, that isn't it at all. You have to get rid of everything remotely cryptic, that could lead her back to me, otherwise it'll be like her discovering me for the first time all over again, and I can't handle losing her again, let alone for forever now that the prophecy has come through."

"Prophecy…? Oh Lord…"

"Yes, God's prophet has read that if I cannot potentially save her from her inevitable fate this time, then she will be gone to me forever. No longer will I ever be able to see her smile, hear her laugh, hold her close, kiss her, _**love her**__. She will never be reincarnated again, and thud the allegedly 'never-ending' cycle, and my curse, is shattered and left broken. I can't afford to screw this up, so the best I can do is wipe her mind clean, but I myself have no such powers, since I am directly linked to her, heart, body and soul. That is why one who is no longer pure, but still retains the abilities of an angel before they became Fallen, can do such a thing, with just three mouthfuls of blood."_

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-*  
**

"Why just three?"

"Because it represents the three elements that join us; heart, body and soul. I thought that that would at least have been obvious to you, a former angel turned demon."

"I wouldn't venture into insulting me when right now I could _**potentially**__ be saving your girlfriend's life with MY blood. Not yours, not God's, not the faeries, but MINE. M.I.N.E. MINE. So tread on those waters __**very**__ carefully, discarded cherub, otherwise… tut-tut, no more Lucinda Price."__________a flicker and a burn, he was gone with the wind…** ]**_

"Tch, I have no fucking idea why I bother with you…"

"Because I'm your only, I repeat ONLY, hope at saving Luce, that's why."

"Shut it, smartass, I'm thinking."

"What _**now**_

_?"_

"At the end of your little 'show'… I need you to alter it a little, our conversation that is, to easier manipulating Luce into what we want of her."

"And how are we gonna do that, your royal ass-i-ness?"

__

"By reversing our roles so that instead of Luce going up in flames, _**I'm**__ the one that takes the final heat."_

"Are you retarded, or are you just stupid? Do you not see the damage that that dumbshit idea will inflict upon her?"

"And that is _**exactly**__ why she'll be more pliant and submissive to what you will need to do to her. Besides, if all goes accordingly, she won't have to ever remember even knowing __**of**_

_me in the history books." _

__

"Look, Daniel… I understand what this could do for Luce—it would be _**saving her life**__ as we know it—but how is this gonna affect you in the long run? Could you bear watching her slowly falling in love with __**me**__, marrying __**me**__, making love with __**me**__, having children with __**me**__, growing old with __**me**_

_? Who's to say that you could cope with that sort of heartache? After all of the shit you two have been through together, it's only understandable."_

*Sad smile*

"Who ever said that I would?"

__

_______________

* * *

_

_______________Daniel sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the cliff face, eyes morose yet somewhat uplifted after having spoken with Luce after so many years of simply watching her day to day routine with her completely oblivious to his presence. _

_______There was more violet in his eyes then there had been in a very long time. He had already opened the box, and was stunned to see what was inside; a ring, that had the words __**'Forever Yours'**_ engraved in the silver plated aluminium. 

_______Daniel had instantly slipped it on, to find that it fit; she had remembered his ring size from past memories when she had still remembered him, and had been all too willing to hand herself on a palate over to him; anything to stay with him for forever and eternity._

_______In fact, it was almost as if she had been wearing a ring much similar to this one on her own finger—and that she had been. _

_______Cam must have, as their wedding bands, he—  
_

_______Daniel felt hot stinging behind his lids, even as the cold rain stabbed into his exposed flesh. _

_______No longer did he wear his shirt. He had returned to native angel garb, or as close as he could get to it, with the pants serving as his coverage, whilst his chest was left bare, tanned, chiselled and toned for all to see, if there had been anyone around. _

_______His white wings were spread magnificently around him, bathed in a fresh violet glow as the rain soaked the iridescent plumes until they too were glossy, like his hair and skin. _

_______Running his fingertips over the smooth ring's surface, Daniel thought back to the times where Luce used to run her fingers through his hair, his wings, over the skin of his muscles—everywhere her hands had explored, yet never enough to sate him. _

_______Now he would never receive such a grand and exquisite moment again. _

_______And he would never be able to give her another—or any—gift again—wait. _

_______Yes he could. _

_______Smiling to himself, Daniel closed his eyes, and allowed a solid flow of energy to pass through him, before he directed it all towards Luce and prayed she received it before it was too late. _

_______Satisfied, Daniel stepped forward, the rain finally coming to a sluggish drizzle as he threw his arms out wide, as if embracing the sky itself, and he burst into a blaze of violet-white flames, the remnants of his existence purged into nothing more than the ash that was then carried on the evening's coolest, gentlest draft, over the ocean, towards the moon, and up beyond the celestial barriers to where his home lay in wait.  
_

_________I'm finally home… almost._

_Almost._

______

_________________

* * *

_

XxXxXxX

___________

* * *

_

__

Luce was washing the dishes in the sink, the kitchen window now open to let in a cool draft of fresh air still tainted with the smell of pine-oaks and upturned soil, a small smile on her lips.

Then, out of nowhere, a bud flourished forward, slowly peeling open into the most exquisite white lily she had ever seen, her absolute very favourite flower. When Luce leaned closer to inspect it, she noticed to her utter delight that there were flecks of violet streaking the silky ivory petals, making it more stunning than anything she had ever gazed upon; and its scent was _divine_—not the average lily smell, but something equally as familiar to her… she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Frowning slightly, she leaned further forward to inhale more of its intoxicating odour, when a loud gasp left her lips, alerting Cam almost immediately, as he was by her side in seconds (not that she noticed this, being too preoccupied staring at what was currently situated outside of their kitchen window, and in their front yard).

"Cam, honey, _look_! There are white lilies _everywhere_! All over our garden! I had no idea plants could grow so quickly, nor to be so large and beautiful! And the colouring! Lilac pinstripes! I would have never thought it possible, but it seems I have just been proven wrong!"

Cam smirked, a sad glint in his eyes as he gazed out at the plants that Daniel had sent to her as a gift before he perished off of the face of the earth completely.

"They always were my favourite—oh! Look!"

Cam's eyes averted to the very flower in the window, where the plant seemingly wilted ever so slightly before taking on a light grey hue, a spot of red blotching its way up through the plant until it was almost completely scarlet.

A blood lily.

That was Daniel's signal.

He was no longer…

Yet he was.

He was the flowers that now surrounded his pregnant wife, whom was gliding amongst them regardless of her current condition, a breathtaking smile on her face as she danced and twirled in small circles so as to not become dizzy, lose balance and thereby fall over.

He was the perfume that pollinated them. He was the silky petals that protruded from them, much the same as his wings were of similar colouration.

He would always be with her.

Cam had seen to that.

The ring she wore on her finger was a testament to that fact.

_**'My Only True Love, Daniel Grigori'**_.

___

* * *

_

____

Luce was washing the dishes in the sink, the kitchen window now open to let in a cool draft of fresh air still tainted with the smell of pine-oaks and upturned soil, a small smile on her lips.

Then, out of nowhere, a bud flourished forward, slowly peeling open into the most exquisite white lily she had ever seen, her absolute very favourite flower. When Luce leaned closer to inspect it, she noticed to her utter delight that there were flecks of violet streaking the silky ivory petals, making it more stunning than anything she had ever gazed upon; and its scent was _divine_—not the average lily smell, but something equally as familiar to her… she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Frowning slightly, she leaned further forward to inhale more of its intoxicating odour, when a loud gasp left her lips, alerting Cam almost immediately, as he was by her side in seconds (not that she noticed this, being too preoccupied staring at what was currently situated outside of their kitchen window, and in their front yard).

"Cam, honey, _look_! There are white lilies _everywhere_! All over our garden! I had no idea plants could grow so quickly, nor to be so large and beautiful! And the colouring! Lilac pinstripes! I would have never thought it possible, but it seems I have just been proven wrong!"

Cam smirked, a sad glint in his eyes as he gazed out at the plants that Daniel had sent to her as a gift before he perished off of the face of the earth completely.

"They always were my favourite—oh! Look!"

Cam's eyes averted to the very flower in the window, where the plant seemingly wilted ever so slightly before taking on a light grey hue, a spot of red blotching its way up through the plant until it was almost completely scarlet.

A blood lily.

That was Daniel's signal.

He was no longer…

Yet he was.

He was the flowers that now surrounded his pregnant wife, whom was gliding amongst them regardless of her current condition, a breathtaking smile on her face as she danced and twirled in small circles so as to not become dizzy, lose balance and thereby fall over.

He was the perfume that pollinated them. He was the silky petals that protruded from them, much the same as his wings were of similar colouration.

He would always be with her.

Cam had seen to that.

The ring she wore on her finger was a testament to that fact.

_**'My Only True Love, Daniel Grigori'**_.

______

_______________

* * *

_

XxXxXxX

_______

* * *

_

_"DANIEL!"_

"I love you… Luce…"

__

___________________

* * *

_

**[**With a flicker and burn, he was gone with the wind...**]**

_________

* * *

_

**a/n: Holy crap, it's finally over, my nightmare. So like right now it's Christmas morning here in good old Australia… so MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS GUYS! XD  
Hope you have a good one, aye. :D  
So, for the sake of the holiday season, and little baby Jesus, please review. :3**

**Until next time then!  
Ja ne! x)**


End file.
